The Coming of a New Day
by mizu pixie
Summary: Yuna reflects on what was lost to her...


The Coming of a New Day

Final Fantasy 10 songfic by Brit

mizu_pixie@yahoo.com

Song: A New Day Has Come by: Celine Dion

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, its characters, or Celine Dion's music. It would be nice to own them though^^.

AN: This is a short, first attempt at writing. Keep in mind that I am a painter, not a writer, even though I can be somewhat poetic at times. I know I can't write, but I was just too inspired to let this little ditty die. K? good. If you haven't played the game, or seen the ending, it may be a little confusing. Warning: spoilers ahead. 

I was waiting for so long 

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

I stand by the dock again. I come here almost everyday...waiting and hoping. I bring my fingers to my mouth the way you had showed me, and I begin to whistle. A simple gesture that I had learned to master. Your voice, your promise to come to my call returns to my head as I continue to whistle long into the distance. I know that Lulu and Wakka are beginning to worry about me. They believe I should not hold on to a dream so strongly. But how can I not? You were so much more than a dream to me…

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world though I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

Spira rejoices once again, and this time forever. Sin will not return again. Spira's spiral of death is finally over. Everyone believes me to be happy.  Why shouldn't I? This was my life's duty, what I was raised and brought up to do. I have done something no one else was able to accomplish. Sin is finally gone, and the souls of those that have fought for thousands of years can finally rest. But I sometimes wonder if it was worth it. I know it seems selfish of me to question the eternal peace of my world. The world I journeyed to save. But we all lost so much…and I lost you. After all, I was the one meant to die, not you.

_Hush, love_

I stop whistling and sit down on the edge of the dock, silently thinking of the past two months. So much has changed in my life. I believed that you would be by my side the rest of my life. I still do believe. This hope is what keeps me returning to this dock, keeps my smile present, and my heart whistling strong…

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe _

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has…come_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day Sin was defeated, and you had to leave us…leave me. You said that you would disappear, that you were a mere dream kept alive by the spirits in which I use to defeat the almighty Sin with, and I didn't want to believe, I couldn't believe. But I saw the truth in the light of your eyes…the sorrow and the acceptance. Similar to my acceptance to my own death when I decided to become a summoner and follow in my father's footsteps. A death that you saved me from. I still wonder about that as well. I could accept my own death, but I can never accept yours…

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength _

_All in the eyes of a boy_

You had brought so much joy and love in my life and our journey. I watched you walk away and say goodbye, too afraid to think I would never see you again. I could not stand to see it. I threw all my teachings and manners aside, and ran for you. I heard someone call my name in surprise, I believe it might have been Kimahri; he has always been so protective of my safety. Obviously you had heard him too, because you turned to catch me. I leaped into your arms…but I never made it. 

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has…_

I was spell bound and shocked as I slid to the ground as a went through your arms. It was not just the fall that held my shock…but also the mixed emotions that I had felt as I went through you. Your feelings; your sorrow for having to leave, your anger for not having control over how your 'story' was to end, your love for me. Even under all of that I felt a determination within you that I am not even sure you yourself felt. The determination to not have it end like this…your determination to find a way back to Spira, back to me. This feeling is what gave me the hope I hold today, and what gave me courage to confess my feelings to you then. I know that one day you will return to me…

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has…come_

_Hush, love_

_ I see the light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy…_

_I can't believe I have been touched by an angel...with love_

_I can't believe…_

I finally stand as the sun begins to set upon the vast waters that I worked so hard to save. Everything seems to remind me of you. I think of your cheerful and playful attitude as a gaze at the sun before I turn away. The cool blue seas are a constant yet comforting reminder of your eyes. Those mischievous yet caring eyes that held that promise. My hope stays strong as I leave the reassuring cerulean water and with every new day comes the day you will return to me. A small, almost humble smile crosses my face as I walk away, and I feel that day grow near within me.

_Hush, love_

_A new day…._


End file.
